All Worth It
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Sequel to "Time Passed." His thoughts and plans to go throught with seeing her again.
1. A Plan

A/N: Ok, so, this is just a little bulliten for people who didn't know: I have an "M" rated story now. It was a little expirement for me and I would really love it if there were some more reviews. I would appreciate feedback on it to see if I should write any more. The name of it is "Best Night of Her Life" Its a Krunior, of course, and I only have one review. Please, go to the M section and read and review! thanks and enjoy the story!

He stopped at a hotel nearby. He had to stay and watch her, watch them. Sure it was stalker-ish, but a stalker he had become.

Junior had changed. He was no longer the carefree, sweet guy he had been eight years ago. His depression had aged him, making him look much older. He was only 29, but looked to be in his early forties. He had slowly deteriorated, hair getting long, beard growing scruffy. He had expected that before he saw her, he would need to be groomed. She wouldn't recognize him, otherwise.

He checked into the AmericInn, and went up to his room, walking in and throwing his small duffel bag on the bed. He unzipped it and took out his cell-phone, speed-dialing Teresa.

"This is Teresa," the woman said business-like on the other end of the line.

"Hey, uh, Teresa, it's Junior. I just- I- Well I need to talk," Junior said, sitting down on the bed and laying back, trying to get a little comfortable.

"Oh, Junior, hi, honey. How are you doing? Did that medication work? Anymore nightmares? Thoughts of suicide?" She asked, going through the routine questions she asked when a patient came back to her after they had wanted to leave.

"I'm doin' fine, but, I- Well- Y-You know how we were talking about me coming back? And you didn't think it was a good idea because my past would come back and, well, bite me in the ass? Well, I'm here, in Freemont. I went to see Raintree, but, Kris-" Junior's voice started to break. "Sh-she wasn't there."

"Junior there are a lot of different reasons she may not of been there. I'm sure you only thought of the obvious one. Yes, its true she could be on a date. It has been eight years, after all. She could also be training, I hear she's become a pretty phenomenal jockey, pushing herself to the limit. Its another possibility that she's moved. You heard that bit about her being in their family over 3 years ago. A lot can change in three years. There are also so many other things that could've happened," Teresa told him, being rational, trying to think of anything else that could be bothering him. Anything he could need to talk about.

"I know. It's just- I- I need to apologize. You and I have discussed so much that what I did was wrong For me and for Kris. I loved her- I _love_ her- so much. She has to know that. She has to feel the same. If she doesn't...I don't know how I can live my life without feeling like a complete bastard," Junior told her, shaking his head.

"You need to be prepared for what is going to happen. It's been so long. Eight years is a really long time. She may not recognize you, may ignore you. She may do the incredibly predictable and slap you. You left without telling her, Junior, what do you expect? To come back after all this time and apologize and she would take you back? I'm simply being a real-world expert here, it won't work. From how you have explained Kris, she won't stand down. You need to think this through, Junior. You really need to decide if you can handle being hurt. Because she may do exactly that. Its our nature to show the people who have hurt us the hurt they caused us by dishing it right back to them. So, be prepared, hon," She told him, getting ready to leave her office.

"I will. Thanks so much, Teresa. I really appreciate you being there for me. I just- ever since then I- well, you've been the closest thing I've had to having any family or friends," Junior told her sincerely.

"Oh, well thanks, Junior. Have a fun time," She said, clicking the phone off.

Junior slid back farther on the bed and curled up under the quilt-y covering. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. He blinked a few times, trying to sustain his toughness for more than five minutes.

When he started to regain composure, he began to formulate a plan. It may take a while, he thought, but in the end, it'll all be worth it.

A/N: Okay, so originally it was supposed to be Matt, but I re-read this a lot, and found that it would be best if it were Junior. The clues I gave all seemed to lead to Junior. So, as I type this I am working on another update. I know exactly what I want to do. I'm making this all a series, which will be nice. I may add more chapters to other "oneshots" even thought theyre oneshots. I know I haven't updated my chapter stories yet, I'm not exactly sure where to go with them. School lets out tomorrow, so maybe I can come up with some stuff. I carry a notebook around with me in case I get an inspiration, so, be on the lookout for updates. (P.S. I know the notebook carrying is creepy, but it works, so please, dont judge... :( )


	2. The First Time

He was seeing her for the first time today. Her name was Dr. Galler, but he was told to call her Teresa, being as she was a therapist. Junior intended to be polite, so as not to send out any vibes that he didn't want to, therefore he would call her Dr. Galler for the time being.

She was supposed to help him sort through all of these feelings that he was having. The reasons why he had left so abruptly, the reasons why he felt the way he did at the times he did. She was going to make him become the old Junior, the fun Junior. The one who wasn't a mopey, sad-looking shell of himself.

He walked up the steps in the hospital, and he felt as if he could walk out of this building today being a completely new and different man. A man who loved life, and didn't want to be taken out of it. His first session was meant to be a "getting to know you time," but still he felt that somehow, he could change even today.

He opened the door and walked in, going up to the front desk. The lady sitting there had horn-rimmed glasses and looked like she would rather be doing something more productive with her time, such as watching Home Shopping Network or tending a garden. She gazed up at him drearily and typed a few things on her computer.

After she had finished fiddling around with this, she asked Junior, "Name?" in a very nasally voice.

"Ken Davis Junior, Junior Davis, I'm not really sure what they put me under," he replied bouncing back and forth on his toes a little bit from nervousness.

"Ken Davis Junior, please fill out these forms over there, and come up when you are ready to turn them in," the receptionist told him, going back to whatever she was doing on her computer.

He walked to the very small room with about 5 chairs in it. He chose one and sat down, with the clipboard on his lap. _Are there any chronic health problems in your family?_ It asked him after the space where he filled in his name, address, etcetera. He answered yes. The next few questions proceeded to ask him to go into more detail about these illnesses, if any. He explained his father's heart condition, and also a great-grandmother he had heard had lung cancer. _Have you recently had any thoughts of harming yourself or others, such as in suicide or homicide?_ He answered yes, and when it asked him to clarify, he wrote down suicide. _Do you find yourself not being able to fall asleep at night?_ Junior answered no. _Do you have trouble staying asleep?_ He pondered this for a moment and then thought of all the nights he would reach over to grab Kris, and there was only empty air there, taunting him. Those he considered sleepless nights. He wrote down yes.

Junior then answered 12 more questions about his history and how he had been feeling lately. When he had finished, it had been 20 minutes and he took the clipboard and paper up to the receptionist's desk. She took it from him and said tartly, "We need time to verify insurance and your identity, and then the doctor will see you for your appointment, Mr. Davis."

Junior nodded and went to sit back down. As he sat, he began to think about what he was about to do. He would be essentially forced to spill his thoughts of the past 6 months since he'd left to someone he barely even knew. He never even told people he did know about what was going on in his head. He looked up at the TV and tried to concentrate on the cooking show that was currently playing. Before he knew it, however, he felt tears begin to prickle at the back of his eyes.

He couldn't do this, wouldn't do this. His stomach took a gigantic nosedive and plummeted to his toes, making him feel nauseous. Just then his doctor came out and said his name, "Junior Davis, hi, I'm Dr. Teresa Galler, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with. Let's come back to my office, Sir," the woman told him.

As they walked back to the tiny room, Junior looked at the woman. She looked to be in her 40's at most, and had long brown hair that curled out at the ends. She wore a business-like suit and heels that looked like they could kill. She led him to her office and he went in and sat down, her closing the door behind them for privacy.

"So, Junior, what are you in here to talk to me about today?" She asked, and suddenly, Junior felt as if he really could spill his guts to her.


End file.
